Bad Dates
by socks-lost
Summary: That is a terrible title. After two bad dates on opposite ends of town Jane and Maura somehow end up together eating pizza and complaining about them. Fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: **So originally I posted this on tumblr and it was like 300 words or something so I was bored and fluffed it up. It's just a fun little one-shot that I used to practice writing dialogue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or anything affiliated with. I also do not own the names/characters Donald Duck or Peter Pan.

* * *

Jane blinked trying to keep her mind focused on the man across from her. She was on a date, and she was supposed to be enthralled by him, wasn't she? Her heart was supposed to want this, her head was supposed to be in it. She was supposed to be thinking how she could get another date with him, or possibly even take him home. But she wasn't, which was so very typical of her.

Donald was a nice enough guy. They ran into each other, literally, at the park. It was one of the rare occasions Jane decided to go on a run without Maura or Jo. She was looking at her watch, not altogether paying attention to where her feet were taking her and then she ran into a brick wall. He helped her stand, they got to talking and now she was on a date, completely of her own volition. (Her mother nearly blew out her eardrum when she found out _her Janie had a date with an accountant._)

And she was bored. She was always bored about these things, but she promised herself she would try this time. Except, as she sat across from Donald and listened to him talk about stocks and numbers, the only thing she could think of was if she asked could he do the Donald Duck voice. Because that would definitely up his chances of a kiss or something at the end of the night.

…

Maura looked at her watch for the fourth time with a sigh. Twenty minutes, her date was twenty minutes late. She would've thought she'd been stood up had it not been for the text Pete sent twenty minutes ago saying he was running late. Maura cut him some slack for the first five minutes, maybe even the first ten. He _was _a cardiothoracic surgeon and he could've very well been saving someone's life at that very moment.

But as the minutes ticked by and the waitress came by to ask if she wanted her to refill her wine glass, she began to get frustrated. A pile of applicants for the internship program sat on her desk waiting for review, there were two autopsies needing her signature, and an unfinished report for the last case they caught sitting on her desk. There were plenty of constructive things she could've been doing with her time other than waiting aimlessly at a restaurant.

She sighed taking a sip of her water. She met Pete in front of the tomatoes at Whole Foods. He actually ran into her grocery cart. He was sweet with kind eyes and asked her if she had any tips on how to pick out a perfectly ripe tomato. From there conversation drifted to what they did for a living and she was only delighted when he asked to take her out the next evening. Except, now she was sitting at a table for two alone with the waitress shooting her sad eyes every five minutes, because he was late.

…

Jane took a sip of her wine, a bite of her pasta, before noticing the man across from her staring at her oddly. Donald coughed looking awkwardly at his dinner. "I'm sorry," She started, looking up at him. "Did you say something?"

He smiled and she didn't feel anything. "What about you? What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a cop, a Homicide Detective actually."

"Oh."

…

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Maura!"

Maura smiled as she stood from her chair kissing him on the cheek. "It's not a problem, Pete. I know work can be –"

"My dog just did not want to come back inside." He said talking over her before loudly pulling out his chair.

Maura blinked. "Your dog?"

"Yeah!" He grinned sliding his chair closer to her and whipping out his phone. "They said there was a cold front coming in and I didn't know how long we'd be so I didn't want to leave her out there. Here," He turned the screen of his phone toward her. "Isn't she adorable?"

…

"Is that a problem?"

Donald blinked coming back to himself, looking a litter paler than he was a few minutes ago. "No. It's just…"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Just…?"

"You're a beautiful woman." He smiled at her, his eyes roaming over her exposed shoulders.

Jane crossed her arms wishing she'd worn a different dress. "And that's supposed to mean?"

"Just police work is very demanding, and it's not something a woman like you should have to do."

…

Maura reached for her wine glass. "She's a…beautiful dog."

"Oh, look!" He slid the screen on his phone to show the next picture. "This is us at the beach last summer, she loved it there. And this one, was at Christmas. See," He pointed to the reindeer antlers on the dog's head. "My mom got her those at Pet Smart."

Maura nodded bringing her wine glass to her lips unable to think of anything to say.

…

Jane walked into her apartment _alone_. She'd never been so relieved to be within those walls. After her date realized she was a cop their conversation went downhill, fast. He started asking how much her salary was and what her benefits were because he was _sure _he could find her a more suitable job with better benefits.

She sighed kicking off her heels and stretched her hand behind her to the zipper of her dress and in seconds it was in a heap on the floor. She threw it on the back of the couch narrowly avoiding Jo Friday, not bothering with folding it or hanging it up. Grabbing a beer from her fridge and popping the top, she walked into her bedroom. Just as she was about to take one long drink her phone buzzed. _Maura_. "Hey, Maura." A smile broke across her face at the sigh on the other end of her phone. "Your date suck too?"

Maura smiled pulling her feet underneath her on the couch. "I didn't think you'd answer."

"Pftt. I'll always answer when it's you." Jane put her beer bottle on the nightstand as she rummaged in her drawers for some clothes.

"Oh, are you still on your date? I'll let you –"

Jane laughed into the speaker as she pulled a pair of plaid pants from her drawer. "I am home and most definitely _alone._ So don't you dare hang up on me."

"I thought you liked this one?"

"I couldn't pick whether he reminded me more of Donald Trump or Donald Duck." Maura laughed and Jane felt warm all over. "Hey, what about you? What happened to Peter Pan the cardio surgeon_?_"

"Come over." Maura suggested ignoring Jane's remark and taking another sip of her wine.

"That bad, huh?" Jane snorted pulling on her tank top. "Order pizza, I'll get the ice cream."

"I already called it in."

"You're perfect. See you in twenty."

…

Maura opened the door a wide smile on her face as her eyes raked over Jane's attire. "Did you really go shopping wearing that?"

Jane grinned looking down at her red plaid pants, white tank and sneakers. "'Course I did." Maura laughed taking Jo Friday's leash from her hand. "I went to the corner store, it's not like I went to a boutique or anything."

"They wouldn't let you into a boutique dressed like that."

"Would if I was with you."

"If you were with me you'd be properly dressed." Jane laughed and tried not to get lost in Maura's eyes.

…

A little while later the pair was sat on Maura's living room floor in front of the couch with a half empty bottle of wine, a six pack missing two bottles and a pizza box between them on the coffee table.

"So Peter Pan was twenty minutes late _and _he showed you twenty-five different pictures of his golden retriever?"

"What about your date talking to you about your finances?" Maura's stomach clenched and tears fell down her cheeks from laughing too hard. She couldn't remember when she had such a good time. Actually, it was probably after her date with Robert two weeks ago when she called Jane over to chat. "You have terrible taste in men." She gasped falling into Jane's shoulder still laughing.

Jane clicked her tongue, trying to ignore the heat radiating from the woman on her shoulder, the urge to wrap her arm around her. "Pot calling the kettle black there, Dr. Isles." Maura sat up and blinked in confusion. Jane laughed poking her in the ribs. "You too have horrible taste in men."

After a moment's pause Maura's eyes lit up. She set down her wine glass. "We should go new places to meet new people. New surroundings could definitely change the type of people we meet. We could go to the museum or the orchestra or - "

"We could just date each other." Jane snorted into her beer before falling into the cushion behind her with an airy laugh because the only thing in that equation that sounded remotely not like torture was Maura.

"Really?" Maura turned to Jane, eyes full of scrutiny, her heart fluttering in her chest. "You'd be open to that?"

_Shit. _Jane blinked. "Well - I - I mean - not that you're - and I - just words – beer?" Jane stuttered, eyes wide. She started to get up when she felt Maura's hand on her knee.

"Because, I was more excited and happy about you coming over tonight than I was about meeting Pete."

"Maura." Jane groaned falling back onto the cushion behind her and covering her eyes with her forearm. She wished their conversation would turn back to Donald and Pete and away from her and _them_.

"Did you feel the same way?"

Maura saw Jane's shoulders fall as she sighed. "Yes."

A broad smile spread across Maura's lips, though Jane couldn't see it. The same smile remained on her lips as she unfolded the detective's arm and pulled her into a sitting position. "Jane."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to open your eyes?"

"No."

Maura laughed and Jane wondered if it always sounded like sunshine. "Do you want to date me?"

A blush raced across brunette's face and neck. Her accelerated breathing didn't go unnoticed by the doctor either. There was a pause. Jane cracked an eye open, only to find Maura smiling at her lovingly, hand stroking the skin around her elbow.

She thought of the butterflies in her stomach, the pure happiness she felt when Maura called her, how they fit so well together, how sitting across from Maura in a fancy restaurant was somehow more than okay but before she could think any further soft lips pressed against her own and she was wrapping her arms around Maura's middle and they were toppling sideways sending Jo Friday scampering away with a disgruntled huff. Her _yes _was muffled somewhere between them and she couldn't remember a time when kissing felt as good as it did then.


End file.
